Closed In
by christydoll
Summary: Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph are captured by the fire nation and are taken to a prison. The gaang might be prisoners of the fire nation, but Aang and Katara are also prisoners of eachothers love. Kataang. Slight Tokka. Sequal of the Fifth Element. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Yay! Here is my new story! I am so excited. How is it? Remember to tell me!

OMG! Did anyone watch the season 3 finale trailer! It made me cry! Aang and Katara kiss in it, but then Katara looks like she didn't enjoy it and pulled away! Then they show her hugging Zuko! Yuck! The whole thing is Zutara! and the worst thing is, it is the official trailer! I have been so depressed ever since I watched it. I have to say, Aang is hot without a shirt and playing with fire. :) My brother says I am paranoid and that it is not Zutara, but I don't know. Watch it and tell me if I am crazy. You can see it on . Just click on the video on the home page. It is still a cool trailer.

* * *

A fire nation moved through the forest. Many guards were on watch for in their capture was one of their biggest prizes, the avatar, and his only weakness, the water bender who travelled with him. The four were placed in a small cart. It was made all of wood and was dusty. They avoided any contact with the four, because Azula knew too well how powerful these children were. They had been travelling to a harbor where the prisoners would be taken to the fire lord. It had been two days with no food or water and barely any food for the weary group. Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Katara were being held like full grown benders who were a threat, but they weren't, they were just children, and their strength and hope was fading.

The group layed in little clusters in the dusty cart.

Aang tried his best to close his eyes and get sleep. He leaned close to Sokka and Toph and even closer to Katara. They all cuddled together and tried to get sleep. Everyone had been successful but Aang, he just held tightly onto Katara. He had to much on his mind to sleep.

The cart lightly rocked underneath them. Then suddenly there was a

"THUMP!"

The cart hit a big rock. Aang heard a low grumble from all his friends as they woke up.

"That only seemed like 15 minutes of sleep!" Toph moaned.

"That was because it probably was." Sokka said sitting up.

They had been riding in that stuffy cart for about 2 days now.

The new conditions really took a number on the group.

Aang couldn't help but to think that they would be in this condition for a few more years. He knew he couldn't make it.

"Aang, did you get any sleep?" Katara asked, removing Aang from his thoughts.

"Oh, no I didn't, I have had to much on my mind."

"Like what?" Katara asked, curious now and ready to comfort Aang.

"It is nothing."

"It has to be something if you haven't had any sleep for 2 days."

"It is just because these aren't good sleeping conditions."

"What's wrong, you are hiding something."

Katara looked deep into Aang's eyes. They lost a lot of their feeling. They looked so blank.

Aang looked at Katara, his beloved Katara, her usual braid was still intact but just barely. Her hair was frizzy and pieces were coming out. Her tanned face had dirt marks on them. It seemed like the only thing that looked the same about her was those blue eyes.

Aang opened his mouth to speak until they felt the cart stop.

"Uumph!" Every one yelled as the car jerked forward and quickly back. They looked out the only small window in the cart. It was barred up on top.

"Food!" A muzzled voice yelled as he tossed three biscuits through the barred window.

The four just looked down at the food in front of them.

"What about water?" Aang called back.

"Oh yeah, water…" The man said. He threw water through the gate and watched it splash in a puddle on the floor.

He laughed.

"Happy now?" He continued laughing as he walked away.

Aang looked down hopelessly as the water seeped through the wood.

The cart started moving again.

Aang groaned.

"Now we have no water!"

"Aang" Katara said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Waterbending."

"Oh yeah," Aang said looking down at his hands forgetting he could use them to do anything with that water.

Katara flowingly moved one of her hands and bended the water into the air.

"We should use it to escape." Aang said.

"No Aang, we need this water, there is only a little bit, it won't get us anywhere. We need to keep hidrated or we won't survive." Katara said as she moved the water about her hands. The water soothed her.

"That isn't enough water for all of us." Sokka said.

"I know, we will just have to split it up evenly."

Katara gave the portions out to every one and took a gulp of it herself.

"Now for the food." Katara said as she got up from her seat.

"Let's see. Umm.. Here you guys go."

Katara handed one bisquit out to everyone.

She handed the last one to Aang and sat down next to him.

"Katara, what about you?"

"I…I'm not hungry, you enjoy that."

"Katara, I don't believe you."

"Yeah sugar queen, I can feel you're vibrations yah know!" Toph said from the other end of the cart.

"I am fine guys." Katara replied. "Don't worry about me."

Katara's stumache let out a rumble which didn't help her argument.

"Here, we will split the rolls up." Aang said.

"Umm, Aang…" Sokka said

"You didn't"

"I did, I already ate mine."

"Me too, Twinkletoes." Toph said.

"That's okay Aang, thanks though." Katara said at Aang's failed attempt of kindness.

"Here, we can split mine" Aang said as he split his in half.

"Aang you don't have too..."

"Take it." Aang said as she handed Katara half of the roll.

Katara didn't argue, she knew she could not change Aang's mind.

The roles were stale and disgusting but that was all they had.

The cart kept on rumbling about.

Aang pulled Katara closer to him.

"You need sleep" Was all he said as he tried to get her in the most comfortable condition to sleep in the lousy cart they provided for them.

"So do you" Katara said facing Aang and putting her hand on his chest.

"I am fine."

"No you are not, you need sleep."

"No, I don't"

"Aang, You need rest. This is unhealthy."

"We are all cramped into a dusty cart with little sleep, food or water and there is no place to go to the bathroom! This whole place is unhealthy!"

"Well, look on the bright side, we have so little food or water we won't have to go the bathroom a lot, so we don't have to worry about that…"

"Katara, you kid yourself, look at us."

Katara looked around at all the dampened spirits in that cart.

She looked back at Aang.

"We both need sleep."

"Yah" Aang agreed.

"Come on, lets sleep."

Aang and Katara cuddled close together.

Aang wrapped his arms around Katara and laid still until he heard her breathing even out.

Aang picked his head up to see Toph and Sokka still awake.

"You aren't going to sleep, are you?" Sokka asked Aang.

"No, I just want her to have rest."

"Why won't you sleep?"

"I have a lot to think about."

"Like what?"

"Like how I got all of us in this situation!!" Aang yelled. He felt Katara shift under him. He spoke quietly not to wake her. "It is all my fault you guys are here, I should have just left you guys! This is just what I wanted to avoid! Katara shouldn't have come after me. I just wanted to leave you all behind."

"So you didn't want my sister to be with you." Sokka asked quietly, hurt Aang was so heartless towards Katara's feelings for him.

"No, I just, just, I don't want her to ever get hurt. It hurts me so much to see her like this, it isn't fair that she has to pay for my actions." A tear rolled down Aang's eye.

Sokka walked over to Aang.

"You really care for her, don't you?"

"Yah, I love her more than anyone would ever understand. I can't take this." Aang let more tears role down his eyes. He would probably be blushing right now at the fact that he is telling all his feelings to her brother, that was really awkward, but it was a different situation and all he could do was cry.

"At first I was mad you two were together, but now I see that you guys really love each other. I am glad it is you that is with her. Sorry if I gave you a hard time before."

"It's okay, it was a pretty awkward situation to walk in on me and her like that." Aang said reflecting back on that comical incident when he fell on top of Katara.

"Yah, what did happen then?"

Aang told Sokka the whole story.

"Man, I have the worst luck."

"I can imagine that happening now, I mean, that was really bad timing."

"So you forgive me?"

"Yah, Aang."

"I am glad we had this time to talkkk."

"THUMP!"

The cart hit another large rock.

Katara started to stir in Aang's arms.

"Oh, Katara is waking up, I will let you two be together." Sokka said laughing as he walked back to the other end of the cart.

Aang blushed.

Katara stirred a little more.

Aang petted Katara's knotted braid.

_I am sorry, this is all my fault this happened to you. I will find a way out of this, I promise, Katara._

* * *

Sorry, that was shorter than I thought it was. I will post a new chapter soon to make up for it!

Write and Review!

Remember to watch the trailer and tell me if I am paranoid or not!

cul8r!

-Christydoll


	2. Captured

I do not own avatar.

The gang were captured by Azula to be sent away by cart to a boat that would take them to a fire nation prison. The four were treated terribly. Aang has been having troubles sleeping because of his guilt and Katara is getting suspicious. Aang promised her he would get some sleep but everyone knew he was lying.So far there was no sign of trying to escape. Has their will and free spirit to make it out of this mess still kindling or did the fire nation already break them? Read to find out.

Katara peeked open her eyes and looked around the cart. She looked around to see that nothing had changed, Toph and Sokka were sitting at the other end of the cart and she was resting in Aang's arms. She remembered that Aang promised her he would go to sleep.

"You woke up before me?" Katara asked looking up at Aang.

"Umm, yah, I woke when we hit a bump."

"Oh, that's funny, I don't know why didn't I wake up."

"Ummm, I don't know." Aang replied nervous now.

"Oh come on! Don't lie to the poor girl! Aang couldn't go to sleep." Toph yelled from the other end of the small cart. She didn't need to yell, they were so close to eachother, but she did any way.

"Aang?" Katara asked worried.

"I am fine, don't worry, okay?" Aang said in a comforting tone.

Katara lifted Aang's arms off of her and inched away from him a little.

"You are hiding something and don't try telling me your not, cause I know it is the truth."

'Katara, It isn't any..."

"You always say it isn't anything. If it isn't anything have something to eat and get some sleep sleep. Something is wrong." Katara said standing up and turning toward Aang.

"Katara, please don't be mad."

Katara walked over to Aang and kneeled down next to him.

"Aang, I am not mad, I am concerned," Katara said taking Aang's hands into hers " I love you and I am worried, please tell me what is wrong."

"It's just that... that." Aang stumbled.

"It's just what?" Katara asked with plead in her eyes.

"It's that I hate seeing you like this! I mean, I wish I did leave you with Toph and Sokka! I wish you wouldn't have come after me! I wish I got captured and you were safe! I don't want you to be here!" Aang yelled. He started panting.

"You...you don't want me?" Katara asked trembling.

Aang wanted to smack himself as hard as he could on the head.

_Damn! Aang how could you be so stupid! Now she thinks you don't want her. Don't you ever learn? You did the same thing with Sokka._

"No Katara, not at all, I..." Aang said as he got down next to Katara and tried to pull her into a hug.

Katara pushed him away gently.

"What did you mean then?!" Katara siad as tears trickled down her eyes.

"I meant that I hate seeing you hurt. Katara look at me."

Katara looked further away from Aang.

"I just am so mad at the fire nation for hurting you, you didn't do anything. I can't get any sleep because I feel guilty that you are hurt. You shouldn't be here. I wish you didn't find me so you would be safe. I don't want you suffering for me. I love you."

Katara sat in silence, this time she looked up at Aang.

Aang looked away.

"I am sorry." he said ashamed he spoke so stupidly.

Katara just cupped his chin into her hands. Aang looked up to her with teary eyes.

"I am sorry, I love you. It is not your fault that I am here. I chose it. If the firenation didn't capture me and you were captured, I would go with you. Please don't feel guilty when you didn't do anything."

Aang gave a small smile now looking at Katara. Katara smiled back as she pulled his chin closer into a kiss.

Their soft lips were about to touch when the cart hit a hault. The force lunged everyone forward. Aang flew forward knocking into Katara. Toph flew right into Sokka's lap. "Ummm, Toph?" Sokka asked with a raised eyebrow.

Toph immediatly shot up off Sokka, her face heating up.

"The cart flew forward..." Toph stammered.

"Yah, completely an accident." Sokka said blushing too as they both turned away.

Aang wasn't so quick to get off Katara though.

"I ummm. sorry Katara..." Aang said as he tried to move away from Katara who was knocked up against a wall of the cart. Katara grabbed his arm.

"I didn't get my kiss." She said with a playful smile on her face.

"Oh of course, lets fix that problem." Aang said as he pulled Katar closer to him

"Oh, how cute is this."

Katara and Aang looked to the little barred window of the cart where they could see the face of a man peering through it.

The man opened the door.

"The avatar found himself a girl, awww." The man teased again. He was greasy and uncombed. He had alot of dirt on him and was a little plump.

"Welcome to these fire nation docks. I will be your escort." The man said chuckling. "Let me show you around, you will enjoy the ship alot."

The man smirked.

The four stepped out of the cart to see a large metal ship in front of them. Many other prisoners were lined up and put into the boat. Compared to those prisoners the four looked like they were in a great condition. The other prisoners were dirty and had battered hair. All they wore were dirty rags. They looked awfully skinny.

The four were all put in chains connected to one another and were lead over to the ship.

They formed joined in the line. Aang looked around puzzled as he could here many of the prisoners whispering and looking at him. Words like "Avatar" and "Airbender" escaped their lips.

"Why are they all looking at me?" Aang asked Katara who was chained behind him.

"I don't know, just don't listen to them, I am sure it is nothing." Katara replied from behind. They looked up at the ship as it came closer to them. They were almost at the door.

"There has got to be some way out of this" Sokka moaned while playing with his chains.

"I'm already on it Sokka." Aang said as he took in a big breath. He held it in for a minute and breathed out as hard as he could, hoping to use some kind of airbending to get his chains off. Instead it just sent him and everyone chained to him against the side of the metal boat.

"Uummph!" They all moaned as they hit the wall. Aang jumped up to see that the impact actually broke the chains. His hands were still bound, but at least everyone wasn't connected together. Many soldiers ran over to the area and many prisoners stared in awe.

"Come on guys! We're busting out!" Aang yelled as he knocked some of the soldiers aside.

"Freeze avatar!" A man yelled. Aang didn't listen, he just kept on fighting. "I said freeze! I have the watertribe girl." That was Aang's only weakness and that is why poor Katara always got in the most trouble, because she was the only one who had an influence on Aang. Aang turned around and looked at the man who held Katara down. "Stop fighting or she dies!" The man roared. Aang put his arms down next to his sides and put his arms down in defeat. Soldiers came up and grabbed each of his arms and lead him into the ship. Toph and Sokka were lead in behind him. Aang was just about to walk through the entrance of the ship when he heard an "Oomph!" behind him. There was Katara bending the waterwhip as a now injured soldier fell into the harbor below.

"You weren't going to give up that easy, were you?" was all she said. Aang took this as an opportunity to twist free from the grip of the soldiers.

"Man, you completely break the stereotype of damsel in distress." Aang said as he put his back against hers in a fighting stance.

"Hey, a girl has got to know how to fight." Katara said as he pulled a wave of water from the harbor and froze ten soldiers to there spot.

"Where did I ever find a girl like you?" Aang said as he bended water to ten more soldiers and froze them to their spot.

"No, you didn't find me, I found you." Katara said as she formed the octopus stance.

"True, thanks for finding me."

"Your welcome." Katara replied as Aang too made an octopus stance. They melded them together to make one large stance. They worked together to fend of as many soldiers as they could.

Meanwhile, Toph and Sokka were also fighting. Sokka used his boomeraang and club to do his best, but couldn't really do alot of damage. I mean, you can't blaim him, he can't bend like everyone else, but he still helped. Toph on the other hand was scurrying around trying to find something she could do. Being on a boardwalk, she couldn't really see well. She could feel the bottom of the ocean and above at the same time and it was confusing. She stumbled into a large metal thing. "Hey! I found metal! Finally!" She yelled as she ripped a chunk of the metal offf and threw it infront of her. From the osund of groans, she could only asume she hit someone. She kept on tearing of peaices of the metal and chuckign them to hear the res ponces.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Katara yelled over hr shoulder to Aang.

"I don't know, we will just have to work with what we got."

"Where is Appa?"

"I don't know."

"You have your glider?"

"No."

"Bison whistle?"

"Ummm..."

"You didn't bring your bison whistle?! You always have it and the one time we need it you forget it?!"

"Sorry, I left so fast I didn't think of packing it. Plus he is probably held captive anyway."

"I guess your right, so I guess we just run?"

"That is all we have left to do."

"Okay, Toph Sokka, we are running out of here!"

"Running?" Sokka yelled "That is your plan?"

"It's all we have! Lets go!" Aang yelled. The four all began to run from the ship as they blocked off anyone who came near them.

Finally they made it off the dock and were running from the shore to the woods.

* * *

Azula sat in her tent with a cup of tea.

She held the tea up to her nose and took a whiff of the smell.

"Mmmm, doesn't tea just smell delicious." She said calmy with her eyes closed.

"Umm, Azula? Are you okay, you seem so... calm?" A confused Ty Lee asked as she drank her tea upside down.

"I finally captured the avatar and he is being sent to my father. We are going to reach victory in the war now that he is out of the way. I am calm because life is just starting to get good. Finally all my hard work is paying off, I am going to be a hero. Think positive, Ty Lee."

"Woah, Azula telling Ty Lee to think positive? That never happens." Mai said while sipping her tea.

"Everything is positive. From those flowers to that tree, to that pillow, even deep down inside Mai is positive."

"No I am not." Mai said plainly as she put her tea on the table.

"Come on, Mai, think of something positive." Ty Lee said nudging Mai.

"Oh, I got one! That gigantic hole that Azula made in the cart sure makes a nice sun roof!" Mai said sarcastically.

"I know doesn't it?" Ty Lee said oblivious to the sarcasm.

"Uggg." Mai moaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, the four still ran through the woods. They stopped dead when they saw the fire nation troops as stacked in their carts.

"Aang, we can't fight them all." Sokka said as he caught up to Aang panting.

"Look! There is the avatar! Capture him!" A man yelled.

"Sokka! You take Toph! I will take Katara!" Aang yelled as he picked Katara up bridal style and with assistance of airbending jumped across the carts. "Umm, Aang, I think you are forgetting an important detail, I AM NOT AN AIRBENDER!" Sokka yelled to Aang has he flew over carts. Aang took a final leap and flew over the cart that Azula, Ty Lee and Mai sat in.

"Hey Azula, did you see that boy jump over the whole in the cart?" Ty Lee asked uprighting herelf from her position upside down.

"The avatar! Capture him!" Azula roared.

"Aang, I think Azula is on our trail!" Katara yelled as she held tighter onto Aang.

"Don't worry Katara" Aang said as he averted his gaze from where he was going to her. "It will all be okay, I am here to protect yooo...uumpphh!" Aang yelled as he slammed into a tree.

Darn! Why did I have to look at Katara instead of where I was going! Aang scolded to himself.

They both quickly stood up and got in a bending stance ready to fight the soldiers that quickly surrounded them. Aang took a gust of air and knocked down some of the soldiers. Katara got in a bending stance too even though there wasn't any water near by, she just wanted to fight as hard as she could.

Before Aang could airbend again, two raisers came out of nowhere and pinned him to a tree. Mai came through a hole in the top of Azula's cart and began to throw more of her razors at Aang and Katara. Katara too was pinned to a tree. Ty Lee came up from behind the tree and temporarily paralyzed the two. Aang and Katara looked helplessly as Toph and Sokka rounded the corner.

"Aang! I told you I couldn't airbend! I had to protect Toph from all of those guards without bending." Sokka said.

"What do you mean?! I saved your crying baby non bending butt with my earthbending. I got us past all of those guards!" Before they knew it, they were also pinned to a tree. Mai threw an additional dart at Sokka to keep him from squirming from his spot on the tree. It landed right in between the two legs of his ants.

"Woah, that was close." Sokka said. Before he could say anymore, Ty Lee came up from behind the tree and paralyzed Sokka and Toph too.

The gaang was finally captured for good. There was no escaping now.

* * *

How was that? I have decided to start adding some Tokka to my stories, only a little bit though, do you guys like that idea or hate it?

After watching the trailer a million times and shredding it piece by piece for any more signs of Zutara or Kataang I finally resolved. Alot of reviews agreed that their was Zutara while others didn't. I am relaxing a little bit now that I watched the boiling rock online where there is alot of Maiko. I hope it stays that way. Hopefully the creators are just messing with my mind and Kataang will live on. Otherwise, I, as well as many other Kataang fans will have a heart attack.

Sorry it took so long to post, I have been super buisy and swamped with work. Plus finals are coming up! Eeek! I do not know how quickly I can post, but I will try my best.

Write and Review.

-Christydoll


	3. Review Update

Hey guys. I have some bad news. My computer crashed so i can't write anymore.

How am I writting now do you ask? Well, I am using my grandmothers computer. I won't be able to update for some time, maybe a few days to a week while my computer is being fixed.

I had the next chapter ready to be updated, but my computer froze and got all screwed up. I am pondering rewriting it and posting it at my grandmas house but I don't know if I will have time.

Oh yeah, and Please review! The reviews are really what motivate me to write and last chapter I only got a review from one person. Please review cause that is what motivates me to write.

Don't not review because my story sucks. You think it sucks don't ignore it, just tell me it sucks.

Thanks and special thanks to Bob the Chicken Nugget for reviewing my last chapter! :)

Cul8r


	4. The Ship

I went to my grandmothers house and typed this up. Yay! :) I tried to post as fast as possible. Okay, here you go.

Yah, I still don't own avatar.

* * *

The gaang were captured and put into a cart to be carried to a ship that would take them to a fire nation prison. In the cart, Aang and Katara tried twice to get a kiss but were stopped each time. The four had one more desperate attempt to flee where Toph literally bended metal off the ship but were captured by Azula, Mai and Ty Lee.

* * *

The four had their hands bound, which made no sence because they were paralized anyway, but Azula didn't want to take any chances with them anymore.

The group was carried over to the ship. Aang looked out despiratly as the woods got further and further away from him. He winced and closed his eyes. Katara just watched him. _Oh how much I want to help, if only I could talk to him or reach out a hand to make him feel a little better._

As the ship came closer, Aang tried to make one more move to get free but it was useless, they were captured.

Suddenly at door into the ship the four were dropped to the ground.

"Uummpphh!" They all moaned through closed mouths.

"The captain has specific orders that the prisoners are put in a different room then assigned to them earlier." A man in a fancy uniform said.

"What do you mean?" The man who carried them over asked.

"The rooms we had appointed to them were destroyed."

The man who carried the gaang over looked at quite a large hole in the ship where men were running around with tools in a desperate attempt to fix it.

"What happened?"

"A girl literally ripped the metal off of the ship."

"Whoah... thats crazy." the man who carried them to the ship said.

Toph smirked at the sound that she caused so much destruction.

"We have a room prepared for her with no metal.

Toph whipped the smirk off her face. Great Toph, now look what you did. Now you definatly can't escape.

"And the avatar?"

"His room was also destroyed so we will just have to give him a smaller one."

"Alright."

"You are clear to bring them aboard now."

"Thanks Sargent."

The man picked the four back up and carried them onto the ship. It was dark and uncleanly. Pipes crawled down from the ceiling that let out funny gases.

Well that can't be healthy Aang thought.

Sokka was closly searching the ship for a way to escape. He looked anywhere for a kink or a messup in the construction that he could bust out but there was none. The firenation might not make the most cleanly or pleasent ships, but they sure keep you inside.

The four were carried to a room where the man registered them in.

"This is the avatar as well as three traiters to the fire nation." The man said as he took a bottle out of a cabinet.

"What port will they be dropped off at?" The man at the desk asked taking extreme notes.

The man who carried them over opened the bottle and waved it over each of the kids noses so they could move again.

"They will be dropped off at the port at the firenation capital."

'I see, traiter dropped up there, I am sure you will have fun." The man said half sarcastically and half in greif for the scared looking children infront of him.

"We are not traiters! We never were part of the fire nation to begin with!" Katara said.

"I know, but to the fire Lord you are traiters, anyone who doesn't help him is a traiter in his eyes."

"So there is special punishment for traiters?" Aang asked.

"Yes, unfortunatly and I cannot say it is a good punishment either. Maybe they will be easy on you since you are kids."

"That hasn't stopped them before."

"Oh, sorry, I will try anything to help you out."

"Hey, you really want to help us, bust us out of this place!"

"Sorry, I can't. I remain loyal to the fire Lord and his quest to bring down the avatar and rule the world. I just feel sorry for you because you are only kids."

"Feel sorry for us? I feel sorry for you cause your a low life sap who is listening to a big jerk of a fire lord who doesn't know what he is doing!"

Before they could talk anymore a man came from behind them and pulled them out of the room.

They looked at the line behind them of scared prisoners ready to enter the same room and get registered onto the ship.

"Avatar! Please help us!" A woman said from the crowd.

Aang just stared at her. Her eyes were pleading.

"I have a family at home! Please!"

Aang looked away. He couldn't take watching that anymore. He felt like he was going to be sick at how awful war is.

The woman ran out of her spot in line to get to Aang.

Two guards came up to her and tried to pull her away, her arm still outstretched to Aang like an imprisoned twelve year old boy could save her.

Then he watched it. Right then and there the soldiers ended her.

They took their spear and drove it into her body. It wasn't a slow death either.

Tears welled up in Aang's eyes. All of the prisoners around were mortified.

Bloody guards carried the woman away.

"Throw her into the harbor." A soldier said as they carried her away.

"No!" Aang yelled. "She has children at home! Give her some respect, she didn't do anything. She is so innocent." Aang fell to his knees and bean to cry.

The guard came up to Aang and smirked at him. "I hope you know that this is what happens in war. You caused this to happen. Put another innocent persons death on your concience. It is your fault."

The prisoners still just stared blankly at Aang. He couldn't tell if they believed in him or what the guards told them. He didn't blaim them if they believed the guard. He did.

Katara came by and put an arm around Aang and picked him up.

"Sssshhh. Don't worry, it will be okay. Just calm down don't listen to him, we will keep on walking."

Aangs legs felt like jello but he just kept on walking with Katara's help. He was so dizzy, he oculnd't tell what was going on around him. After what seemed like hours of walking, he saw a wooden door slide open and a rather P.O. ed earthbender get shoved in. That shot him back to his senses.

"Wait, NO! TOPH!" Aang yelled.

"Don't get into a huff Twinkletowes, I am still an all powerful earthbender, I can get out of anything."

Aang couldn't help but to chuckle at her confidence. How she was so calm to still call him by his nickname and tell of the guards in the process.

"Just wait, I will beat these no brained guards butts."

The door was then closed behind Toph and the three continued to walk.

They went down a few doors and the guard opened it.

"In boy." The man said motioning inside the small damp room.

"Katara grasped Aang's wrist.

Oh no, this man is going to seperate me and Aang. Katara thought. Aang was thinking the same. They had to stick together through this. Despite Aang's protesting thoughts, Aang walked into the little room. Katara had to let go of his wrist as he got further away from her. A tear trickled down her eye as Aang turned away ready for the door to close in on him, seperating him and Katara from eachother. I mean, it would make sense to seperate them if you were some caniving fire nation person like Azula.

"Not you stupid!"The man said yanking Aang out of the room by his collar. He knocked into Katara who held a surprised airbender in her arms. "The other boy." The man said as he kicked Sokka into the room." Sokka looked out at the two and opened his mouth to say something but the door was slammed before he could speak.

The two remaining kids clung onto eachother. Aang wasn't holding Katara in his arms and neither was Katara. Instead they just held onto eachother both seeking comfort from the other. Unlike all of their other adventures, they were both getting the same punishment and they both knew it and were scared.

They climbed stair case after stair case until they area. It was at the top of the ship. As the three walked onto the top deck of the ship, Aang and Katara took a breth of the fresh air. I wounder why we get such good treatment. They both thought. They were wrong, the man opened the door to a very small room and threw them both in. He undid their chains and quickly slammed the door behind them.

"I actually thought we were going to get a break there for a second." Katara said getting off Aang.

Aang just sat in silence. Katara sat in silence too. She knew what Aang was thinking about. Finally Aang spoke up.

"That poor woman. It was all my fault she died. She even said she had a family at home. She begged for my help and I didn't do anything. I...I have alot of peoples lives on my concience, but that was the most upclose I ever saw it. I didn't know it was so terrible."

"No Aang, It wasn't your fault, those guards are trying to break your spirit. It is not your fault. Did you drive that spear into her?"

"No"

"Did you tell the man to drive the spear into her?"

"No"

"See? You didn't do anything wrong, the firenation did that to her, not you. I feel bad abo ut the death, but she died honorably."

"Honorably? She was killed and thrown into a harbor!"

"Its not how she died, it was the reason she died and that was to help bring peace to the world."

"I guess your right."

"Put her aside and don't think about it, think positive that nothing like that happened to us."

"I guess your right." They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"I still didn't get that kiss." Aang said picking his head up with that same goofy grin on his face. Katara chuckled at Aang.

" I guess you are right aren't you?" Katara said as she inched in closer to him.

They sat infront of eachother kneeling. Aang's heartrate began to speed as Katara looked deep into his eyes and placed her hands on his chest. He replied by putting a handon her hip and the other on her cheek. He ever so lightly brushed her lips with his thumb. They were chapped and worn out but still so soft. She closed her eyes and leaned in closer to him. Aang too closed his eyes and leaned in toward her. He moved his hand away from her lips and onto her neck just cupping her ear. She cut the gap and gave him a gentle soft kiss. Aang tilted his head to side a little bit, placing her bottom lip between his as he deepened the kiss. They sat in that position for a few minutes until they gently pulled apart both eyes still closed. Katara felt so light and fluffy like she could soar. She felt like she could fly. Aang felt the same. Well, he's an airbender so he always feels like he could fly, but this was a completely different feeling, making him shiver he felt so good. _This was meant to be_. He thought. Aang fluttered his eyes opened and looked at Katara in the same position she was before. He took his hand from her cheek. She still had her lips pursed, her eyes closed, and her dark cheeks were tinted with the lightest shade of blush. Slowly, Katara too opened her eyes. She looked at Aang smiling at her. "I love you." She said as she inched toward a corner of the metal room. " I love you too." Aang said as he too inched toward the corner of the room.

They curled up in eachothers arms. "This ship isn't as bad as they say." Aang said closing his eyes. Katara let out a small chuckle before sleep overcame her. Aang too, after many days, fell asleep.

No matter where Aang and Katara were, they could get through it as long as they were together.

* * *

Okay, there is that chapter. How was it? I haven't had some good fluff in a long time so I made sure I put alot of detail into the kiss. Did I describe it right? I never kissed someone before so I wouldn't know. :(

Write and review, it encourages me to post quickly.

cul8r

-Christydoll


	5. On Board

OMG! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's been like a whole week! I am sorry this is so short of a chapter. I will ame k the next chapter longer, I promise. I just wanted to post quickly and also, I am sick of them being on the boat, so next chapter I am going to make them finally get to the fire nation jail. For anyone who has seen the boiling rock, I am going to steal some ideas from it for the jail. For those who havent, don't worry there arent any spoilers so it will be safe to read.

I do not own avatar

A large horn signalled as the boat started to pull away from the harbor. Sokka looked around at his surroundings. He had been searching for hours for a way to get out. The room was dim. Through a small window in the room he could see a little ligh pour in to the depressed space. Little particles of dust floated visibly through the air as he sat in a dark corner. All he could do was sit in a dark corner and be consumed by his thoughts. Are Aang and Katara okay? I hope they got to be together through this. What about Toph? Is she okay? All Sokka could think about was his friends all depressed and on their own in silence with no one to comfort them or talk to. Little did he know, it was quite the opposite, at least for Aang and Katara, they were still quite content together.

Aang and Katara lay against the large metal corner of their cell. "Food!" A voice called. Katara slowly fluttered her eyes open as a plate of food slid into the room and the door slammed. Katara began to streatch when she realized Aang's arms wrapped around her. She carefully slithered out of Aang's arms to let him sleep. Finally, he is sleeping. Katara turned to the bowl of food in front of her. As usuall, there weren't enough servings for the two of them. Her stomache churned and gurgled but she forced herself away from the bowl. Aang needs that. As if on cue, the young airbender gave a stir. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled as soon as Katara came into view.

"Good morning." He switched his direction from Katara to the bowl of food sitting on the dusty floor. "What's that?"

"Oh, that's your food of the day." She picked up the bowl and offered it to him. "Eat up."

'What about your food?" Aang asked suspiciously.

"Oh, my food came earlier. I already ate it before you woke up."

"Oh, Okay. You want some of mine?"

"No thanks, Aang." Aang took the bowl from her hands. He couldn't help eating when Katara didn't have a bowl of food but he was so hungry. She already ate anyway. He took the bowl and quickly gulped down the food. It was disgusting. Some kind of white mush. Aang didn't car though, he was so hungry and it was so satisfying. Katara just sat looking at him. She was so hungry but she could starve for Aang. After Aang finished his meal and basically licked the bowl of sticky slop they sat in silence.

"So...ummm..." Katara started, trying to think of some kind of conversation. "How do you think Sokka and Toph are doing?"

"I am sure they are fine."

"I hope so."

Sorry this was so short! Next chapter will be longer. Please write and review!

-Christydoll


End file.
